DayDreams 2
by dixiebaby1111
Summary: The sequel to DayDream 1. What happens when the trio gets attacked on an Earth Kingdom Island? Who's Marie? Is she hiding a dark secret? Find out in this crazy unpredictable adventure! Kataang and AangxOC Please read and review! On Hatius at the moment!
1. Talking

The sky was blood red, orange, and yellow. The vibrant colors striped the early sky. Katara leaned back against a sleeping bag and took in the beauty of it all. She should, for the colors surrounded her. She was flying, and when you're on a ten-ton flying Bison watching the sunrise, it's near impossible to not stop and stare. Behind her she heard Sokka snore and Momo rustling in their sleep. It wasn't until she heard Aang mumble did she tear her eyes away from the perfect setting in front of her.

"No, not her…please…no…" Aang turned over in a restless nightmare.

Katara leaned over and gently shook him awake. "Aang, Aang, are you alright? Come on, wake up. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, that's all."

Aang opened his eyes and stared at her. "I saw her again, Katara. Marie."

Aang was referring to the girl he'd heard was a hostage of the Fire Nation. An eleven-year-old Earth Kingdom princess, orphaned by the Fire Nation, Aang hadn't seen her on the Fire Nation ship he'd been on earlier that Fall, when he'd gone to save Katara and Sokka from Zuko.

"Oh, Aang. I don't know what to tell you. I wish I knew why she keeps entering your dreams. What'd she say this time?" Katara put her arm around him in a sort of one armed hug.

He sighed. "What else? The same thing she always says." He paused for a dramatic affect before mimicking what was supposed to be a faint women's voice, but sounded more like a high-pitched wail. "'Aang, come to me Aang. As far as the sky's I will follow you, and I'm closer than you think.' What's you think it means? I mean," Aang stood up and talked to the sky. "I don't see another flying Bison do you?"

"Not exactly. But- Aang! Look! An island!" After flying for three days, they had run out of food, water, and patience. "Oh, and I think it's an Earth Kingdom island too! Oh, Aang. Please!"

"Katara! You don't have to beg! Here we go!" Aang jerked Appa in to a dead freefall and grabbed Katara by the hand. In a few seconds, they were falling through the air, Katara hanging onto Aang's hand, who, with the other hand, grasped the reins. Sokka, on the other hand, was waking up slowly to find himself falling though the air in a sleeping bag.

"Agh! Aang what did you guys do?" He shouted tumbling out of the sleeping bag and into the air. Katara laughed as her adrenaline pumped and she saw the ground get closer and closer until Aang jerked Appa up and they landed gracefully on the beach. Where all the their belongings landed exactly where they were before…except Sokka, who landed in the salty ocean water, about twenty feet from everything else. Katara and Aang laughed until their stomachs hurt as Sokka grumbed before swimming to shore.

"Aang, what do you think you'll do once you've mastered Earth bending?" Katara had wondered since they'd met him. She sat down next to him and started attempting to make a fire as he rolled over on his back to stare at the night sky.

"I dunno. I guess, go get Zuko. I'm not sure though. I'm also thinking about going to visit the Air Temple again to see Avatar Roku…I'll need all the help I can get…" He fell silent and watched the night sky. _What am I going to do? _He thought.

"Do you remember when I told you about my mother?"

"Mmmhmm." _Not well, but still…_

"Well, when I was younger, my mother used to talk to me long into the night. She often told me strange things I never thought about. Like, once she said, If I had the choice of doing the right thing and dying painfully, or doing the wrong thing, and not die at all what would I do? I never took her seriously then. I was too young. I took all things for granted as well, especially having both of my parents…" Her voice cracked. Katara wiped away a tear. It was still painful to talk about Mom. Even now… "Well, after we got attacked, Sokka and I often hid, during that time I tried to waterbend or Sokka would teach how to read or write. After a while, I took nap during one particularly long hiding session I guess you could call it. During that time, I had a vision on sorts."

Aang rolled over. Katara wasn't usually this open with him on her choice.

"She said something was going to happen…something bad. Then I woke up. Sokka had woken me up. He said I was screaming in my sleep. Which gave away our hiding place. They came and…the Firebenders took my doll. Her name was Nano. She had the softest white hair the most beautiful pelt dress. Well, they burned our house and Nano with it. When they left, my Dad went with them to fight. Sokka helped rebuild our house but my doll was burned to ashes. I cried for weeks because my Mom had given me that doll on the day of my birth. She had made it herself and other than my necklace that was the only thing from Mom I had left. But I had another dream a couple days before we found you. She said to go play there…that's how we happen to find you. But, Aang," Katara turned to face him, her expression very serious. "Aang, I had another one of those dreams, and when I woke up I found, this…" Katara held up something and Aang gasped.

It was the doll. "I don't know how but I just recently lost the necklace when Sokka and I were taken captive and I can't believe it. What d'you think it means?

Aang got up and walked over to his knapsack. He pulled out a small box and walked over to Katara, stepping over Sokka in his sleeping bag. He snored and rolled over but didn't wake up. "Katara, here." Aang handed her the small box. It was velvet and white and smaller than the palm of her hand. She opened it and gasped before pulling Aang into a huge hug, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, Aang. Thank you so much." She put her Mother's necklace around her neck. It seemed to glow with the pride of being around her neck again. "But, how'd you get it?"

"It was in the sand on the beach. I thought you would have noticed it fall off. But then I saw the Fire Nation glove. That's how I knew where you were. But wait, open the box again."

Katara picked up the box off the sand and opened it again. Inside was a ring, a golden band gleamed and the light blue jewel glistened on the top. "Oh, Aang. I don't know what to say…how in the world did you get this?"

"Well, long story short, I found it when we went to the Air Temple. I remembered my friend used to wear it. Her name was Crystal. In fact, your doll looks surprisingly like her. I wanted you to-" Aang was cut off with some rustling in the bushes.

"_Freeze!_" A man with jet black hair and bright green clothes jumped out. A large rock fell on top of Katara who's scream was cut short. By then, Sokka woke up and was just starting to attack the man when he was smothered by another. Aang jumped up about to pulverize this intruder when his heard a thud and felt a sickening pain on his head followed by an unpleasant _crack, _before his world went black.


	2. Run

"Do you think this child is dangerous Armin?"

"Well, they were talking about firebenders? What's a guy to do?"

"_Armin! _What in the world has gotten into you?A_ child? Honestly! _He doesn't look any older than thirteen! What could he possibly do to you or anyone else for that matter? And look at the others! The girl's is as cold as ice! She can't be that dangerous! And besides, her necklace has a water Nation symbol on it. _Not_ a fire Nation sign. The older boy, what'd he say that thing they were near was? A Flying Buffalo?"

Aang opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed in a small house he'd never seen before. His head was acheing terribly. He rolled over, pulling the quilt up underneath his chin. There in the doorway stood a stout, motherly looking woman, she was standing next to a man with jet-black hair. _ He's the one who attacked us! What am I doing in his-Katara! Sokka! Where are they?_

Aang stood up slowly, which grabbed the man called Armin's attention. But his head gave a painful throb, he became dizzy and sat back down. He reached up to soothe his head but was surprised to find it rapped in bandages.

"What happened? Where's Katara and Sokka? What about Appa and Momo? Are they okay?" He babbled on at the woman.

He stared at him before letting out a joyful laugh. "Well, your up. Now here drink this. It'll make you feel better." She handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate before continuing. "As for those kids you were with, well, the older one went somewhere. But he's fine, except for a few cuts and bruises. Thanks to this oaf of a husband I have. Excuse him, he thought you were Firebenders. Why? I don't want to know. As for Oppa and Momo, did you say? You mean the Giant Bear-Beaver and Flying squirrel? They're out in the pasture. We thought they must have been important to you. And Katara? Is that the girl? Well, I'm afraid she hasn't woken up yet. She over in there." The woman gestured to a door. "Oh, forgive me. My name's Nancy and the man who attacked you I'm afraid to say is my husband, Armin. Now, do tell us who you are. The older boy didn't seem to trust us much. Ran out without saying much."

"My name's Aang." Aang mumbled. He was grateful to Nancy for being so kind but he wasn't ready to rush up and hug Armin just yet. "And thanks for your hospitality. Umm, the girl, her name's Katara. She's a Water Bender from the Southern Water Tribe with her brother Sokka. He's the other boy. Appa, the 'Bear-Beaver' is my Flying Bison and the 'Flying Squirrel' in my Leemer, Momo." Aang didn't care he was nearly telling his entire life story to these people. They'd saved his life, they couldn't be all bad, right?

"Flying Bison? But they're from the-"

"Air Nation, yes. I'm an Air Bender. I'm the Avatar. I came here to learn Earth Bending."

"Well, that's enough of an explanation for me. I suppose that explains the funny tattoos too?" Aang nodded. "Well then, you go out and play. I've got a patiant that needs tending too."

"Do you think-" Aang was cut short by a door opening. He looked over and saw Katara looking back at him.

"Aang!" She ran and threw her arm around him in a hug with a force so strong Aang nearly staggered backwards. He hugged her back before they broke apart after a moment or two. "Are you alright?" Aang looked at her. Her eyes were full of concern and she kept glancing fearfully at his head.

"I'm fine!" Katara didn't look entirely assured. "Really, what about you?"

Katara smiled. "Relieved." She had a few cuts and scrapes but looked alright except for-

"Your arm! What-?" Katara's left arm was wrapped in bandages and it hung in a homemade sling. She sighed amused.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you noticed. Come on, it's a long story," She took Aang by the hand and he felt his cheeks burn. _Cut it out._ Katara sat next to him on the couch he had been laying on earlier. She turned to face him before continuing. "Well, I guess I should start where you remember. Um, well, we were talking on the beach and, well, you remember." She glanced over at Nancy who had become oddly interested with refolding a washcloth seven times. Katara's cheeks went bright crimson before she started again. "Well, I passed out for a while. But, when I did wake up the man who attacked us,"

"Armin." Aang said suddenly.

"Right." Katara smiled again. "_Armin_, had taken the boulder off of me and was taking one off of Sokka. I got up and ran to the woods. He apparently heard me get up because he whirled around to where I was and started looking for me. I started to run away before I remembered you and Sokka were still on the beach, so I climbed up the tree I was hiding behind. I watched him take the rocks off of Sokka and you and kept watching until I saw him react when he finally really looked at you. He began searching you, I guess for a sign that we were from the Fire Nation. But when he couldn't find anything he started to see whether you were alive. He started to pick you up but that's when I jumped down from the tree." She blushed again and Aang waited for her to continue. "I tried to knock him out without hurting you. He, sort of slung you aside and I started to hit him as best as I could with the water from the beach. I was surprised that he didn't fight back for a while. He just kept dodging whatever I threw at him. But after a while he started to get sick of it I guess. He started Earth Bending and throwing rocks about the size of a fist at me. I realized he was only trying to knock me down and that he wasn't aiming to kill. But I kept up my act until he finally threw a small boulder at me and I tried to block it with my arm but it collided with it. I heard a crack and saw my arm bent back at a funny angle and it was hurting a lot. In a last attempt I ran into him trying to knock him down and he threw another rock. It hit my stomach and winded me enough to a point where I doubled over. Then, I felt another rock hit my head and every thing went black." Aang stared at her. Now that he saw her closely the small cuts and scrapes he saw earlier were really deep gashes all across her face and arms. He looked at her legs and saw they had small bandages in places and he could see where the blood had seeped through. _Wow, she risked her life to save us. Sokka _and_ me, and she kept it up even when she got hurt._

"But, Katara, you can't Water Bend…and it's all my fault." Aang stared at the ground, ashamed.

"What are you talking about Aang? I know I can't Water Bend now but, it isn't your fault." She tried to read him. _What in the world does he mean? _His _fault?_

"Well, if you weren't with me, you wouldn't have been attacked. You'd be back in the Water Tribe…safe." _After now I wouldn't be surprised if she went back too._

Katara laughed softly when what he said finally sunk in. _No wonder._ "Aang, it may have been because I was with you," HiHHHHHHrdhs heart sank, here it comes, "But it isn't your fault I got hurt. That was my decision. And I wouldn't trade all our adventures for the world." Aang suddenly felt all bubbly and alive. He felt the need the need to run for miles. "Come on," Katara grabbed Aang's hand with her good arm and pulled him outside.

Outside, there were a lot of houses, just like Nancy and Armin's, and a few shops. Up ahead there was a palace, and everything seemed to be either gold, green, or both. Katara led Aang up a street where everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them.

"Katara…" Aang pulled his hand out of her grip.

"What is it?" She stopped and turned to look at him. Suddenly she saw what he ment. _What it the world? This can't be good._ A few people seemed to be glaring at them. "Oh."

"_Get them!_" Some one in the crowd screamed.

"_Run Aang!_" Katara grabbed his hand as they ran as fast as they could from the crowd that was chasing them. _Great. Just great._ Katara panted as she pulled Aang around the corner and straight into a man who looked liked a guard. He tried to grab Katara who ducked so the man's arms closed around air. Aang suddenly pushed off the ground with such a powerful burst of wind that he and Katara flew straight onto the roof tops. They ran and jumped from roof top to roof top until they reached Nancy's house. They jumped down onto Appa and Sokka, who had been standing next to the pasture ran and grabbed one of Appa's toes as they lifted off the ground and into the safety of the sky.

"That's a nice welcome." Sokka smirked as Katara and Aang caught their breath. "What'd you two _do? _Katara threw an empty water bottle at him and it hit his head. "Ouch! Hey, _watch it!_" She didn't bother to hide her grin as Aang rolled around laughing. "At least we're safe-_duck!_" A large rock flew past the trio and they turned to see no less than twenty Earth Bending guards hot on their tail. "_Look out!_" They were bombarded by a shower if sharp rocks. Katara winced as a particularly sharp rock hit her bad arm and a searing pain shot through it. _If only my arm wasn't broken. I could heal Aang, Sokka, and me back to normal. But attacking us for no good reason? That's the last straw…" _

"Go toward the castle!" Katara pushed herself up, dodging rocks, and grabbed Appa's reins from Aang. Startled Aang stared at her as she turned Appa around and headed toward the huge building up ahead. "

"_Sure._ Let's go _toward_ the people who're trying to kill us!" Sokka ranted. a/n That was taken from a line Sokka said 'Sure let's bring along the people who are always trying to kill us.' From the episode Siege of the North Part II.

"Shut up Sokka!" Katara was irritated, and they were being pelted by rocks, which was not the best combination. She flew Appa faster and landed on the castle roof. She jumped off and flew across the top of the building and disappeared behind a smokestack. "Come _on _you guys!" She shouted as Sokka and Aang clambered down off of Appa and around to where Katara was standing. "We're going down the smokestack."

"We're _what!" _Sokka stared at her as though she'd lost her mind.

Katara jumped down the chute without another word. Taking a deep breath, Aang followed her.

Sokka stared down the chute, "Aw, man. I know I'm going to regret this." But he jumped down the chute as well.


	3. Marie

The trio went down the long slide-like chute, Aang cheering gleefully, Katara debating on whether it was enjoyable or not, and Sokka screaming. Hot black smoke was blowing on their faces and covering them with soot. After a few moments they landed through an metal plate that was loose onto a cold white marble floor. Katara got up and brushed herself off. Where they had just landed on was a huge black spot. She looked up and saw a young girl, no older than twelve, sitting in a large gold chair. It was covered with jewels, rubys, emeralds, and diamonds. But the girl was most intresting. She had pale skin with rosy cheeks. Her long golden yellow hair fell to around her belly button. She was staring at them with pale blue eyes and looking a little startled but she wasn't screaming or crying out for help. The girl wore a long sleeved pale pink dress that hid her feet. It had a white lace hem and waistline. On top of her head, gleamed a silver tiara decorated with diamonds. She just looked at them silently, as though not sure what to say, so Katara broke the ice.

"Um, hi. Your probably wondering what we were doing in your ceiling, well, it's a funny story actually, but, um, we got hurt and a woman took us in and we went out for a while but got attacked by a mob of angry people, we don't know why they attacked us though, but we needed to get away so we came onto the roof and went through this big smokestack type thing to avoid being crushed by the rocks they werew throwing at us and came here." Katara smiled but the girl just stared at them. _Well, this couldn't be more awkward._ "So, I guess we'll just be leaving…" Katara took a small step towards the doors on the opposite wall and Aang and Sokka followed.

"Katara! It's her! That's Marie! I know it!" Aang hissed at her.

"Are you sure?" Katara whispered back.

"There's only one way to find-"

"Wait!" The girls was now running toward them and with one hand holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip and with the other waving them down. "Please, wait. Do you think I could ask you a few things? I mean, since you're the Avatar and all." She pointed to Aang and overlooked his startled impression.

_What's this girl playing at? How does she know Aang? This is all too weird…_Katara felt goose bumps rise on her arms as she struggled to find words to express what she wanted to say. "Why, how does, how do you know Aang, Aang's the-"

"The Avatar?" She smiled. "It's a long story. But if you sit down and have some tea with me I'll tell you.

Katara gave her a suspicious look. She didn't feel right in trusting this girl she'd just met. But seeing as it couldn't hurt… "All right."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang followed the girl out of the doors and into a small side room no bigger than a large closet, down the hall. Inside there were two couches facing each other and a large oval coffee table in between them. On the table was a silver platter with a plate of fresh baked sugar cookies and a teapot, cups, a sugar bowl, a small milk dispenser, and small silver plates. They sat down across from the girl and watched as she poured tea in a small cup for each of them in turn before pouring one for herself. They waited until she had taken a long sip of hers before doing anything.

"Well, to start of, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka, and our best friend, Aang. Well, Sokka and I are from the Southern Water Tribe and Aang…" She trailed off not sure whether to tell her or not about Aang.

"Oh I know about all that. I have this gift where I just can know things without knowing how I know them." She added at the confused stares of the trio. "I don't know how I got it but, anyway. My name's Marie, and I'm from an Earth Nation island not too, too far from here."

Aang nudged Katara in the ribs. "See? I told you." He hissed so Marie couldn't hear.

"I was taken captive by the Fire Nation awhile ago and just recently escaped, but since then I've come to live on this island where the protection's better. My Mother and Father were King and Queen once when my mother was pregnant with me and they were attacked. My Father was killed and my Mother taken captive. She had me that night and was killed as well. Not long afterwards the ship was raided and they found me very close to death but I recovered. But, of course, you already know all of this." Marie flashed another smile at them.

"Yes, your highness." Aang inclined his head and beamed as Marie began to giggle and Katara began to glare.

"Thanks, but we really should be going." Katara abruptly stood up and started walking to the doors while Sokka and Aang exchanged blank looks of confusion.

"Katara!" Aang stood up and ran after her. "What are you doing? We could get some information on Zuko from her!" He whispered loudly as they exited the room, leaving Sokka with Marie.

"I don't want to get _anything_ from her until I know for a _fact_ that she's who she says she is." Katara quickened her pace toward the exiting doors.

"But,…" Aang stopped dead in his tracks and started to shout. "Your being so _selfish!_ You know, _you're_ the _only one_ who seems to have a _problem with Marie!_"

"Well _excuse me!_ I saw the way you were showing off in front of her! And you barely _know her!_ It wasn't even your _idea_ to come here!" Katara shouted back before she stormed out the double doors leading outside and leaving a bewildered and angry Aang behind.


	4. Psychic

Katara walked down the street with her head low, and her good arm cradling her bad one as she quickened her pace._ Maybe I should go to the beach to practice Water Bending one-handed. But there's _no way_ I'm going alone._ "Yip, yip!" Katara lifted her head and called Appa who came and landed in front of her. Everyone was staring but she ignored them as he lifted into the air and towards the outer part of the island.

_What was that about…One minute she's having tea peacefully and the next storming out the door in a rage._ Aang wandered confused back to the tea room where Sokka was leaving.

"She has some stuff to do." Sokka said walking towards the doors Katara and went through minutes before.

"Let's go back to Nancy's. I'm tired." Aang faked a yawn to improve his pitiful act. In truth, he wasn't tired at all, but he wanted time to think about what had just happened and he knew if Sokka saw him just laying around, he would question why or become suspicious, or more suspicious than he already was.

"Alright." Sokka eyed Aang as though trying to detect a lie but turned down the road toward Nancy's nonetheless.

Katara arrived at the water's edge after a few moments of intense battling with herself. _Why would he do that? He doesn't even know her! Or does he?Wait, he couldn't! She's only eleven or twelve and he's one-hundred twelve. And we've been with him since he's been out of the iceburg…This doesn't make sense. He should know by now not to mess with people he doesn't know well. _As impossible as it seemed, Katara was losing a one-person argument. _Oh, Aang._ She bit her lip and closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Aang rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch. _What happened?_ He thought back to the tearoom. _Isn't it important to make friends? I mean, she must know something about the Fire Nation that we don't…_

The next morning Katara had still not returned with Appa. Aang walked outside around noon after eating breakfast only to find Sokka outside with a knife and a stick. He was carving something into it. Aang walked up and stared at it.

"What is it?" Aang stared at it confused. It looked like an alien with no legs and four fat antenna.

"It's a fish." Sokka mumbled still carving.

"It doesn't _look_ like a fish." Aang stared at it. It couldn't be a fish…unless it was an alien fish with no fins and four antenna.

"That's because it's abstract! Okay?" Sokka glared at him and Aang smiled playfully.

"Oh yeah. I see it. You kinda' have to do this." He squinted his eyes to tiny slits and tilted his head to the right.

"_Haha. _You're hilarious." Sokka said sarcastically. "Why don't you go find your girlfriend?"

Aang turned and walked down the road. _I'm not talking to Katara until she comes to me. _He turned the corner and toward the palace. When he knocked a guard glared at him before he opened the door to find Marie standing there in front of him. She was smiling and grabbed his hand to take him off to the tearoom again.

"Where's Katara?" Marie poured tea into a small blue teacup and handed it to Aang. He took it and sipped it lightly. He sighed before setting the cup on a little blue china saucer.

"I dunno." He stared at a corner of the room, feeling as though it was an uncomfortable conversation.

"You know, you shouldn't worry about when she storms off like that. She's going to be doing that for a long time. I mean, she's the only girl in your group and she's a young woman in her opinian. She needs her space. Trust me." She smiled again and took a sip of her tea. Aang smiled back. He was feeling a little better. It's as though her smile could warm him better than the tea could.

"I guess your right. But it so confusing. Right now I kind of wish I had your gift, and maybe be a psycic too." Aang wished so badly he knew where one was. He needed to know a lot of things about his future.

"Oh, well, I have a psycic! Her name's Madam Laori. She's really good! Do you wanna see her?" Marie jumped up and Aang sat there alarmed at how well Marie came in handy. He got up too and she led him up some spiral stairs near the third dining room.

Upstairs there were purple and dark blue drapes with stars and rymestones on them. There was a heavy perfumed scent in the air and it was dark, the only light sources being the flickering light from behind some drapes and and candles, some on an alter and some on a small circular table in the middle of the room with a long dark blue tablecloth and shimmering rhymstones on the cloth, and on top of the table was a crystal ball, filled with white fog. Aang walked up to the table and heard a click from behind him. He turned to find that Marie had stepped out and shut the door behind her. _What now?_ Aang walked over one of the two chintz armchairs around the table. He sat down and started fiddling with his thumbs wondering what to do next.

"Who dare disturbes the vibrations of my inspiration?" Abruptly a woman walked out of some drapes from the far left corner. She was a white woman dressed in overly large robes to match her room. Her silky light brown hair hung loosely at her shoulders and she held herself tall, as though thinking she was supirior to everyone else. She stared down at Aang who suddenly felt very small and intimidated, and guessed this was Madam Laori.

"Um, my name's Aang. Could you, um…" Aang nearly whispered.

"Predict your future? Tell you what lies in the distant future with the outcome of your heavenly body's fate? Come child, come, come now. Let us see." She sat down and gazed into the crystal ball. Aang sat on the edge of his seat now very curious at what she had to say and handing on her every word. "Oh my, oh my." Madam Laori gasped as she looked into the crystal ball. Aang sat forward but all he could see was fog. Unchanged from when he walked into the room. "I see. Young child, you have danger in your presence. Yes, I see great bravery. Of course, sacrifice as well…ah, and love. She, is a bender. She's not far away…not at all. But also, a great battle draws nearer young one. A great sacrifice will be made. I'd hang on to all of those you hold dear to you. And, lastly, be careful, for soon you will hurt someone very important." Madam Laori got back up leaving Aang confused. She walked back through the drapes and Aang left through the door to find Marie on the other side waiting.

"Did that help?" She glanced at him hopefully.

"Sort of. Thanks Marie, but I'd better be getting back. I'll see you later." Aang walked down the stairs and toward the door leaving Marie bewildered and looking hurt. She hurried after him and Aang suddenly felt a sharp jab on his arm and turned to see Marie holding onto rocks, _in mid-air._


	5. Betrayed

Me: Cool! I found out how to do chapters! Yay me! And actually, I do own Avatar!

-gets hit on head with rock from lawyer-

Me: Okay. I don't. –pouts-

Lawyer: That's better.

------------------------------------

Katara whipped some water into a long string circuling around her before dropping it onto the ground leaving a wet ring. She sighed defeated. She knew why she couldn't Water Bend, and it wasn't just her arm. She sat down on a large rock beside her and took off the sling and bandages. There were huge gashes and cuts and brusies along her mis-shaped arm. She took her other good arm and held it over her bad one, focusing all her energy on healing it. She closed her eyes praying it had worked and when she opened them, her arm was back to its normal shape and size. The cuts were still there, but they weren't as deep as they had been. Katara smiled and then her face fell. Still she couldn't feel completely healed until she and Aang made up. _I can't help anything here._ She jumped on Appa and grabbed the reins. "Yip, yip!" Appa rose in the air and she urged him faster as they flew at lightning speed back to the hut only to find Aang not there.

"He went to go find you." Sokka insisted.

"Obviously not! He probably went to the castle Sokka." _Knowing the way he acted I'd bet almost anything he's there._

"Then I don't see what's the big deal Katara! Jeez!" Sokka turned back to his demented carving as Katara set off in a run to the castle.

"Marie?" Aang stood baffled. "You're-you-you're an Earth Bender?"

"Of course silly." Marie smiled mechieviously as she moved closer to Aang.

"Since when?" Aang stared at her. _Why didn't she tell us?_

"Since forever." She said moving closer and closer.

"Uhh, right." Aang felt a little awkward as Marie came within ten feet of him.

"I really like you Aang." She moved a little closer and walked up to him gently touching his arm with her finger.

Aang suddenly felt relaxed and safe. "I like you too Marie…" Goosebumps rose as she slowly moved her fingers to around his neck. _Wow…_Marie put her arms around his neck and leaned in, her eyes gently closed. Aang put his arms around her waist and gently pressed his lips on hers, feeling content and secure. It seemed like days before they broke apart…and saw Katara standing in the doorway.


	6. Pain

Katara reached out and opened the door to the castle, not caring that it wasn't her home, only to find Aang kissing Marie in the front hallway. She felt her heart be ripped out as she stared at their embrace. She felt all the air leave her lungs as Aang and Marie broke apart, each smiling. But then Aang turned and saw her standing in the doorway.

_No._ Aang's face fell as Marie's hands dropped and tears welled up in Katara's eyes. He tried to say something but his voice didn't seem to want to respond.

Katara just stared at them, she gazed at their faces wishing it were all just a dream, or a nightmare more like. Then she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran.

Aang watched as Katara's mouth dropped slightly and she turned on her heel and ran.

"Katara!" Aang ran after her. She ran past the marketplace and Nancy's house and out into the forest. Aang tried to keep up with her but was falling farther and farther behind as her tried to make his way through the forest without using Airbending. _She's headed for the beach…_

Katara kept running, tears were streaming down her face freely as she choked from running. Her legs were screaming in agony as she kept pumping them. But she finally reached the beach. Katara collapsed on the rock she had sat on earlier to heal her arm, and continued to cry. Cry her heart and soul out, and she didn't know why. _Yes I do. I-I-I'm…jealous…_She pounded her fists into the cold stone. _Why?_ The pain was to much to bear. Suddenly there was a sickening crack and Katara felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, followed by a trickle of warm liquid. _I don't care._

"I don't care! Go ahead! Take me!" She choked. _Zuko won't be glad to find Aang has a princess girlfriend._

"Gladly."

That's not Zuko's voice…


	7. Take my breath away

Katara whipped around to see four Earth guards, all smiling. Her eyes widened with shock and fear as she jumped up, still hyperventilating. She turned and started to run down the beach. _"Help!" _She screamed. The guards were following her. She could hear their pounding footsteps as they came closer and closer. _"No!" _She cried and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But it wasn't fast enough. She heard the sound of a large object being thrown through the air, a nauseating crack, and a sharp pain as she was thrown to the ground and crushed as she screamed before her world went black.

Aang heard a girl's voice "I don't care! Go ahead! Take me!"

_Oh no. She's not alone…_Aang quickened his pace as he heard a low grunt reply "Gladly."

It was growing louder. _"Help!"_

"_Katara!"_ Aang pushed off the ground with a huge burst of air. He flew above the treetops just long enough to see Katara running away from no less than four guards, and they were gaining on her.

He hurried out onto the beach as he heard her cry out, _"No!"_

Aang followed them as fast as he could on foot now, not knowing how dangerous they were. But knowing he would'nt be able to catch up with them even with his Airbending. Suddenly a scream rang out and Aang saw something horrible unfold in front of his very eyes. He watched as though in slow motion. One guard pull a huge boulder out of the ground and send it hurdling at Katara where it made contact Aang never knew. He shut his eyes tight when it made impact and opened them after the scream died, only to find a guard lifting Katara's limp body.

"_No, you don't!" _Aang shouted. He felt himself lose control as his Avatar was activated and his arrows and eyes started to glow white-blue.

The guards eyes grew wide in fear and Aang caused a huge swirling mass of powerful wind to throw them one-hundred yards away. It wasn't until he remembered Katara did he calm down. It took a moment for him to regain control of his body but as soon as he could walk he ran to Katara. By some miricle she had only been thrown fifty feet or so, but she still was in bad shape. Aang felt tears well up in his eyes as he fell to his knees beside her. He pushed the hair out of her face only to find his hand covered in warm blood. "No. Katara, please…I'm so sorry." He supported her head and lifted her torso and pressed his lips against hers. Even with Katara unconscious, it was better than any kiss he'd ever gotten, even from Marie. Of course it was not saying much seeing as Marie's was one of the three or four kisses he'd ever gotten. He put Katara back on the ground and sat back with his hands in his lap, palms up. He gasped when he saw that neither on his hands had anything on them. He shifted Katara so her head was on his lap and felt around her neck, there wasn't anything there. He gasped as all her cuts and scrapes disappeared, the blood vanished from her clothes, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Katara? Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Katara jumped up and glared at Aang. "I _saw_ what happened! Why don't you go back to you're precious Marie?" She spat.

Aang hung his head miserably. _I should have known…_ "Katara, nothing happened!"

"Yeah right. I don't believe that at all." She turned and stopped, before heading toward the water. "I'm leaving."

"Wha-wha-_what?_" Aang got up looking at her in incredulity.

"You heard me." She pulled the ribbon out of her hair so it hung around her shoulders.

"_No!_ Stop Katara!" She made her way into the water until it was around her waist.

"_What?_" She turned to face him.

He ran up to her and pulled her into a dip, kissing her with his eyes closed. Katara eyes widened in disbelief before closing from enjoyment and kissing him back.

"_What?"_ Aang pulled her up as they broke apart to find Sokka standing on the beach, with his jaw nearly touching the ground. _"You-you-you guys were-"_

Katara giggled as Aang blushed. "You know, I seem to remember a little something happening with Suki a while back-"

"You leave Suki out of this!" Sokka shouted suddenly turning bright crimson. "Get over here!"

"Come on Aang. Let's go see Prince Pucker-up." Aang muffled a laugh as he followed Katara to the beach. _She's not mad anymore…_

"Katara! You know that you're to young to date!"

"Relax Sokka. It was a simple kiss. And I'm coming of marrying age soon." Katara said simply putting up her hair.

"Marrying age? Yeah, in what-two years?" Sokka seemed to still have a hint of light pink as he circled around the rock Katara was sitting on. Aang had stood off to the side thinking it was better to stay out of the argument.

"I'm still not of marrying age!"

"Yes, but you still kissed Suki."

"Katara! This isn't about Suki! It's about you kissing the Avatar two years before you're supposed too!"

"Actually, sixteen is the age your supposed to be when you _marry._ There's no age limit on dating, much less kissing Sokka. And _relax. _It was nothing more than a simple kiss." Katara finished putting up her hair and had moved on to fingering her necklace coolly. Not noticing how Aang's face fell when he heard what she said. But she seemed to understand because she flashed him a small mechivious smile for a second or two.

"Still! You're missing the point!"

"You're fighting a losing battle Sokka! There is no point! You're just upset because I kissed a boy other than Dad before you became sixteen!" Katara walked off leaving Sokka the way they had first seen him as Aang followed her.

"You guys have marrying age?" Aang asked curiously in although what he though was a casual tone.

"Mmhm." Katara replied.

"Any other marriage customs?"

"Yeah, lots of them."

"Like what?" Aang asked hopefully. _No harm in asking._

"Well, the man has to ask the woman, and when he proposes they have to have been on at least fifteen dates. To propose he has to give the woman a necklace like this one, to symbol engagment. If she accepts they have to get married after six months of preperation have passed. So they can have time to pray to the Moon God about all sorts of things, like, good fortune, many children, a healthy relationship, things like that. Then on the day of the wedding, the woman or man can't see each other, and the bride has to wear her necklace and have a bouquet with white roses in it. After the wedding she burns the roses on the alter of the Moon God to give as a sacrifice. That's about it other than the fact of having to be sixteen to marry."

"Does the man have to be sixteen?"

"No, only the woman."

"Cool." Aang grinned. "Hey, about what happened on the beach, I-"

"What is there between you and Marie?" Katara stopped suddenly and faced him.

"Nothing. She kissed me, not the other way around." Aang assured her.

Katara smiled suddenly and grabbed Aang's hand. "Come on!" She pulled him through the forest to a clearing. There was a little sunlight coming from the rooftop of trees. Aang watched as Katara climbed up onto a tree from a particularly low branch and reach to help him up. He took her hand and she helped up and they continued climbing until they could poke their heads out of the leaves and see they sky. Aang watched as she stepped slowly onto the leaves and disappear from his view. He stepped up after her and gasped. They could see everything from up here.

"This is impossible!" He said in awe.

Katara laughed. "Well, that's saying something isn't it? Coming from someone who lived in an ice burg for one hundred years and finally turned up with a Flying Bison. And who can fly."

"But, how?"

"How can we walk on the trees you mean? I don't know really. I just figured it out." Katara smiled at him and sat down leaning on her hands with her feet in front of her. "Mmm." She sighed as though talking to herself before a skeptical look crossed her face. "Wha-Aang, do you smell that?"

Aang sniffed. A smokey smell filled his body as he took deep breaths of what was supposed to fresh air. "Yeah, what-" Aang's eyes widened. _Oh no. _"Katara, the forest's burning down."


	8. Fire

Katara looked at the horizan and sure enough there was a flickering orange-red glow and smoke rising. "No…" She froze panic-stricken, unable to move. _If the forest burns down we're going down with it…_

"_Come on Katara!"_ Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He made toward the flames.

"What are you doing Aang!"

"I'm going to put out the fire!"

"_Aang! _If you blow on the fire it'll just spread faster! We need _water!"_ Katara started running toward the edge. "Can you get us down to the beach?" Katara asked him as a woman somewhere started screaming. "Hurry!"

"Yeah!" Aang grabbed Katara around the waist as he jumped off the edge and onto the beach slowing down at the last second to land gracefully on the beach. He let go of Katara and she rushed toward the water. Aang ran after her, powered by the screams of terrified people. He listened as the forest was quickly consumed by flames and saw Katara Water bend like never before.

She whipped a huge amount of water on twelve trees extinguishing the cackling flames. She took another two large chunks of water and put out the blaze on another clump of trees. "Aang it's not working!" She cried desperately flinging another heap of water on more trees only to have them be reconsumed just as quickly. "We need to forget the forest and get everyone to safety!"

"Right." Aang said starting to run toward the trees.

She ran and grabbed his arm to stop him. "_Starting_ with ourselves! Look out!" She pulled him away from a tall pine that had started to fall. It tumbled over and onto the beach where it died. "That's it! Aang! Go get Marie! If all her guards and Earth benders can put sand on the fire, it'll go out! I'll start getting the villagers to safety!"

She started to rum back to the forest before pausing, running back to him and giving him a quick light kiss on the cheek before running back into the blazing forest.

Aang started to run down the beach and into the woods in a diagonal line, headed toward the palace. "Marie!" He shouted. "Help!" He quickly jumped to the left to avoid being smashed under a fiery Redwood. He ran up to Nancy's house where she ran out holding her dress up so she would slip and waving them down like Marie had.

"Aang! What happened?"

"The forest's on fire! Where's Sokka?" He asked hurriedly.

"He went to the palace, looking for you."

"Thanks!" Aang shouted as he ran towards the castle. "Oh, yeah! Where's Armin?"

"With Sokka! What should _I_ do?"

"Get _away_ from the forest!" He yelled as he jumped on Appa. "Yip, yip boy! And hurry!" He added as they soared through the sky toward Marie, and possibly, their savior.


	9. Captured

Katara ran toward an opening out of the burning forest. She coughed as she choked on smoke, and jumped over a burning log and out into the open. She ran up to the first guard she saw near the Marketplace.

"Sir! The forest is burning down! You've got to help us! Ple-" Katara screamed and the large man picked her up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of poetatoes. _"What are you doing?"_ She shouted. "Put me _down!"_ She slapped the man's head and he threw her on the ground. Katara scrambled to get up but he grabbed her wrist. She quickly wrenched it from his grip before starting to run. Then he pulled the ground Katara was standing on out of the earth so she was standing on a piece of the ground in mid-air. She grabbed a loose gutter of a near-by shop and used it to fling herself to solid ground again and continued running down random streets. _"Help!" _ A man stared at her from a cabbage cart, shrugged and continued doing his shopping before he jerked around and shouted.

"It's her!"

Katara's eyes widened as about twenty more villagers started chasing her. _That was a _really _bad idea._ She panted as she rounded another corner only to meet up with another two hundred pound guard in a dead-end alley. She changed directions at the speed of light only to be blocked by the mob of people. _Help, help, help! Aha!_ Katara bended some of the rainwater from the shops gutter into a whip. "Get away from me." She growled. "Now."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The first guard smirked and pulled out a scroll from beneath his uniform. He cleared his through as he began to read. "You're under arrest." He said shortly. He started to put it away before Katara grabbed it from him.

"Let me see that." She glanced at it. It was hand-written in fancy script.

By order of the Council of Knoshiwama 

We, the council have hereby declared by the order of Danielle Lillian Doeage, that to abide by the guidelines set in the order of Decree 64364-A under paragraph C, that the Avatar and all those associated with him/her must be arrested and exiled immediately.

Don Marty GreemanKriastia Doli Goliab Amelia Li Goldmaner

Danielle Lillian Doeage

_I don't know any of these people…_

The water splashed to the ground as Katara held the scroll loosely at her side. "Wait, this means, what exactly?"

The guard sighed exasperated. "Do I have to spell it out for you? _We_," He pointed to himself and the guard on the opposite side of Katara. "Are to take _you_," He pointed at her. "To the palace." He pointed to the castle. "Got it? Now either come quietly or we'll take you by force." He got in a combat stance and Katara placed her free hand on her hip smirking.

"Oh, I'm not going easily. You're going to work." She quickly jumped and grabbed hold of the gutter, which broke trying to hold up her weight. The crowd was quickly splattered with water and in the quick second they had taken to react, flung herself on the roof, and out of their reach. "Now, you're forest is burning. I'd worry more about what's going to happen to your houses then what's going to happen to me." She ran and started to jump across the gap between the two houses only to be grabbed and pulled down by her ankle, and who did it wasn't a guard.


	10. WHAT?

Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! It's really appreciated! Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation and was doing a few other things! If you wouldn't mind, I would really appreciate comments about the stories, whether they be suggestions, polite critiquing, ect. Thanks a bunch! Sam

--------------------------------------------

Aang landed next to the castle doors and ran inside. "Marie! The forest's going down! It's on fire! Where are-" Aang stopped short. Marie was dressed similar to her pink dress only this one was light green and was tied with a forest green sash and she standing in a doorway.

"Aang." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I was wondering how long it would be until you visited me again. Has the forest burned down yet?"

"No it still-wait, how'd you know the forest was on fire?"

"I was the one who ordered it to be burned down. All part of my plan, but unfortunately, it didn't work out the way I wanted it too." Aang watched as she slowly started walking toward him.

"What are you talking about? Where's Sokka and Armin?"

"Oh, they're already here. Don't worry they're fine Aangy." She fluttered her eyelashes again and Aang rolled his eyes.

"Zuko!" Katara glared at him as she got up from the ground. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's Prince Zuko to you! Now where is he?" Zuko scowled at her.

"Aang? I don't know." She folded her arms in a kind of I-don't-care-what-you-think kind of attitude.

"Well, he should find you soon." Zuko smiled and that was _never_ good.

"Oh, what this time? Take me captive? Remind me again how that turned out _last_ time you tried that?" Katara rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall opposite of him.

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to take you captive. But your friend the Avatar is." Zuko lifted his hand in a swift, stiff movement. Katara's eyes widened and she gasped as seven Fire Nation guards marched out from behind him and grabbed her by upper arms. She grunted a little as she tried to wiggle from their grip but it was no use. They had her with a firm grip and were not intent on letting go. Zuko grinned and laughed softly as he watched her struggle. "Silly girl," he murmured. "She should have known I'd win in the end. I always win."

"What do you mean for the moment being?" Aang asked her.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, but I must say, that girl you came with is quite a handful."

"_That girl_ is one of my best friends, Marie, and what do you mean _quite a handful?"_

"Ignore that little comment for just a moment, and please, as a courtesy of our village please accept this ring." She snapped her fingers and almost at once a servant came hurrying out and kneeled before Aang with her head bowed down respectfully and holding a pillow on which lay a golden band with the Earth Kingdom's symbol embedded on it delicately in green. The servant looked no older than nine and had long wavy light brown hair and was dressed in a simple green and gold tunic much like Katara's.

"Where is she?" Aang's voice made him sound on the verge of tears. He breathed heavily as he watched Marie smile again.

"First things first, take the ring."

"Not until I see Katara and Sokka."

"Take it and you will see them." Aang could tell Marie's voice was forced calm and her smile was fake. "Take…it."

"Fine!" Aang grabbed the ring and thrust it on his ring finger. "There! Now where are they?"

Marie pulled out a small replica of the and put it on her same ring finger. "Thank you Aang. You've now completed Step Two."

"Where are-what?" Aang's eyes widened. "Step Two?"

"Thank you my sweet, I'll be planning our wedding if you need me."


End file.
